


Courage of Friendship

by Evergade



Series: United [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. La fusion ADN. C'était extrêmement pratique en combat, mais en temps de paix, c'était un handicap. Pendant la fusion ADN, il n'y avait pas que les digimons qui fusionnaient. Les partenaires humains le faisaient aussi. C'est comme s'il n'était qu'un dans un seul corps. Il sentait ses battements cardiaques contre les siens. Il ressentait toutes ses émotions. Celle qu'il éprouvait pendant le combat, mais aussi celle qu'il éprouvait en temps normal. Et quand la fusion s'était terminé, il avait ressenti un vide immense.





	Courage of Friendship

Taichi se réveilla en sentant le soleil chauffer sa peau. Il grogna et attrapa l’oreiller qu'il avait sous la tête et pour le plaquer sur le visage. Il se retourna pour éviter le plus de lumière possible et grogna.  
-Eh bien... Quelqu'un a le réveil dur...  
Taichi enleva son oreiller de devant son visage et regarda son amant.  
-J'ai horreur de me réveiller avec le soleil.  
Yamato sourit.  
-Ça fait quinze ans qu'on se voit une fois par mois. J'ai fini par être au courant.  
Taichi soupira.  
-Faudrait vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir...  
Yamato se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit et soupira en regardant son amant.  
-Toi et moi, on sait qu'on ne peut pas arrêter. On a besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Taichi ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Yamato avait raison. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. La fusion ADN. C'était extrêmement pratique en combat, mais en temps de paix, c'était un handicap. Pendant la fusion ADN, il n'y avait pas que les digimons qui fusionnaient. Les partenaires humains le faisaient aussi. C'est comme s'il n'était qu'un dans un seul corps. La première fois où Omnimon était apparu, Taichi s'était senti en complète fusion. Il sentait son cœur collé à celui du blond. Il sentait ses battements cardiaques contre les siens. Il ressentait toutes ses émotions. Celle qu'il éprouvait pendant le combat, la peur de perdre MetalGarurumon, mais aussi celle qu'il éprouvait en temps normal, la douleur de ne pas voir son frère tous les jours, celle de sa mère qui l'avait abandonné, celle qu'il ressentait quand il se sentait exclu. Et quand la fusion s'était terminé, il avait ressenti un vide immense.  
Et depuis, c'était un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Ils avaient mis un certain temps avant de comprendre. Quand il était rentré au lycée, Taichi avait brillé par le foot, et nombre de filles venaient le voir, et espéraient impatiemment qu'il finisse par les remarquer. Et quand il avait eu seize ans, il ne supporta plus le trou immense qu'il ressentait depuis la fusion avec Yamato. Alors, il se mit à sortir avec une ribambelle de filles. Et quand inévitablement, il finissait par coucher avec, il ne réussissait pas à retrouver cette sensation. Alors il les plaquait et passait à la suivante en espérant que ça changerait. Et puis un jour, il avait demandé à Yamato s'il ressentait la même chose. Le guitariste lui avait répondu que oui, qu'il faisait la même chose avec les groupies de son groupe que Taichi faisait avec les supporters féminines. Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté et avaient convenus de coucher ensemble une fois, juste histoire de voir si ça faisait quelque chose. Et, pendant une soirée, ils furent de nouveau un. Pendant quelques heures, ils furent de nouveau comblés, ils étaient de nouveau unis.   
Et si au début, ils éprouvaient des remords vis-à-vis de Sora et de la copine de Taichi, ils cessèrent rapidement d'en éprouver quand ils avaient été séparé pendant tout le temps où Yamato avait été envoyé dans l'espace. Durant les quatre mois que ça avait duré, ils s'étaient senti de plus en plus mal. Et quand Yamato était revenu sur Terre, il avait menti à Sora en prétextant que les analyse qu'on faisait passer à chaque astronaute dès son retour sur Terre durait un jour de plus et il en avait profité pour aller retrouver son ami. Et si Taichi avait été plus que surpris de le voir débarquer à son appartement, complètement essoufflé, il ne s'en était absolument pas plain. Malheureusement, le lendemain, quand Yamato rentra chez lui, Sora lui expliqua qu'elle avait appelé à la base de la NASA et que les analyses n'avaient pas duré plus longtemps. Au pied du mur, il lui avait raconté toute la vérité, à quel point il avait besoin de Taichi. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle l'avait jeté dehors, sous le regard incompréhensif des enfants, et il avait demandé à son amant de l'héberger, lui et Gabumon le temps qu'il se retrouve un appartement. Finalement, quelques semaines plus tard, Sora était revenu le voir et lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait. Elle avait été chercher du soutien au près de Kari, qui lui avait avoué faire la même chose. Elle avait fini par lui pardonner, mais elle avait préféré qu'ils se séparent. Ils avaient divorcé, et Yamato avait obtenu la garde de son fils.   
Ils avaient emménagé tous les deux dans un appartement en centre-ville, et une fois par mois, quand son fils allait dormir chez sa mère, Yamato allait dormir chez Taichi.   
-C'est triste à dire mais je regrette presque qu'il y ait eu la guerre contre Diaborommon pour qu'on en soit arrivé là.  
Yamato fronça les sourcils.  
-Ce qui veut dire ?   
-Rien, laisses tomber.   
Taichi se leva et attrapa un pantalon. Mais Yamato n'en avait pas finis.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Dis-moi...  
-Rien.  
-Si ça t'ennuie de me voir, fallait le dire tout de suite, fit le blond, un peu vexé.   
-Ce n'est pas ça... De toute manière tu as raison, on a besoin l'un de l'autre.  
L'astronaute remarqua que le diplomate essayait de fuir visiblement la conversation. Mais il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.   
-Dis-moi ce que tu penses.  
-Laisses tomber, okay ? C'est stupide.  
-Taichi, je te rappelle que je sens tes émotions. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es aussi... Bouleversé ? C'est quoi, le problème au juste ? Ma présence t'ennuie ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, et...  
-Non... Non c'est pas ça...   
Taichi soupira et se rassit sur le lit.   
-Tu es mon meilleur ami. La seule personne qui sait ce que je ressens. Le problème, ce n'est pas que je veux te voir moins, c'est que je veux te voir plus. Et pas seulement pour combler le vide de la fusion. Aussi pour te voir te lever tous les matins, t'entendre me faire la réflexion que je ne suis pas matinal, te voir te préparer tous les jours avant de te voir partir au travail... Et te voir rentrer et te coucher dans ce lit avec moi tous les soirs.   
Yamato ne dit rien, ne sachant que déclarer. Et de toute manière, que répondre à ça ?   
Taichi continua sur sa lancée, incapable de s’arrêter.  
-Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois ou je t'ai vu. Je... Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, et que de toute façon, vu nos positions respectives, ce serait un suicide professionnel que de se voir plus souvent... Mais j'en ai juste envie...   
Il se leva.  
-Enfin, ce sera juste un du millier de trucs que je ne peux pas avoir dans ma vie. Tu sais quoi, oublies tout ce que je viens de te dire.  
Il s’apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Yamato le saisit par le bras sans s'en empêcher.   
-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?  
-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu refuses de me voir ? Pour que tu te mettes à me détester, que tu sois obligé de coucher avec moi juste parce qu'on en a besoin et que tu me détestes encore plus ?  
Taichi soupira et sortit son symbole qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il était partis du Digimonde. Bien sûr, depuis que Genaï avait utilisé l'énergie des symboles pour protéger le Digimon, c'était devenu une relique sans valeur, mais ça lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été, qu'un jour il avait représenté le courage, et ça lui permettait d'avancer, quand il se sentait perdu. Mais des fois, comme aujourd'hui, ça ne suffisait plus. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler la blague cruelle du Destin. Ça faisait bien longtemps que le courage l'avait abandonné.  
Yamato lui prit la main.   
-Je ne te déteste pas. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais te détester un jour.  
Taichi refusa de le regarder.   
-On va être en retard au boulot.  
Il se dégagea, prêt à sortir de la chambre quand il reçut une claque derrière la tête.   
-Aie !  
Furieux, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le blond.  
-Ça va pas ?  
Yamato sourit et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'embrassa. Taichi en oublia sa colère et y répondit doucement.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose ?  
-Hein ?  
Yamato s'écarta.  
-Mon Dieu ce que tu es lent ! Aller dépêche, où on va vraiment être en retard.  
-Tu sais que si ça se sait, on va perdre notre travail ?  
-Mon squelette s'est fragilisé en allant dans l'espace, et je sais qu'ils vont m'annoncer d'une semaine à l'autre que je vais être éjecter du programme. À partir de là, j’entraînerais les nouvelles recrues à la base, au mieux. Au pire, je trouverais bien un autre boulot où on se fichera de savoir avec qui je couche.   
Il s'écarta, voulant s'habiller, mais Taichi retint sa main.   
-Quoi ?  
-On… On m'a proposé un boulot… Sur le terrain.  
-Hein ?  
-J'en ai pas parlé avant, parce que je ne savais pas si j'allais accepter, mais… Il y a des tensions avec certaines régions du Digimonde, qui pensent qu'on va les réduire en esclavage, et on m'a… Proposé un poste sur le terrain, de par mon expérience. C'est pour six mois minimums et… Si on te vire du programme spéciale… Peut-être… Que tu pourrais venir avec moi ?  
Yamato eut l'air surpris, un instant puis un petit sourire illumina son visage. Il entoura la nuque du brun doucement.  
-Y'a pas de législation sur les relations homosexuelles ?  
-Pas que je sache, fit Taichi en faisant semblant de réfléchir.   
-Alors on sera bien.   
Et finalement, se dit Taichi, c'est tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
